The Many Masks of Discord
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Who is Discord? Where did he come from? How did he get so powerful? After defeating the Tantabus, Luna is visited in her dreams by a batpony. He claims to be Discord yet acts very different from him. When confronted, Discord's explanation leaves her shocked as she gets a front row seat to unraveling the mysterious past of Discord, aided by Discord's Masks, his past mindsets.
1. Luna Meets Batcord

The Many Masks of Discord

I don't own MLP

Summary: Who is Discord? Where did he come from? How did he get so powerful? After defeating the Tantabus, Luna is visited in her dreams by a batpony. He claims to be Discord yet acts very different from him. When confronted, Discord's explanation leaves her shocked as she gets a front row seat to unraveling the mysterious past of Discord, aided by Discord's Masks, his past mindsets.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Princess Luna was having a pleasant night's sleep for the first time in many, many moons. That was her own fault due to the Tantabus, of course. But she had finally gained some measure of peace from the whole experience Thanks once more to Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

Now she slept and dreamed...of sleeping, on a bed beneath giant flowers on a hill overlooking a night time lake.

She had had enough adventuring in terms of dreams for the week, thank you very mu-

"You really got to work on those guilt issues, Luna."

The head of Luna's dream-self shot up in shock, looking for the source of the voice, "Who is there!? Reveal yourself!" She ordered with a scowl.

"Up here~" came the singsong answer.

Luna looked up and blinked. On the stem of the oversized flower was a batpony, hanging by his tail. His coat was grey, a slightly lighter shade than his kind normally had, with a short and messy black mane. His scaly wings were a deep purple and his slit eyes a ruby red.

He swung back and forth by his tail, humming a tune, "Very nice place you got here," He complimented, looking out over the lake.

"...Strange, I don't recall you from any time or place in my memory," Luna commented, eyeing him curiously.

"I'm sure we've met once or twice," The batpony joked.

"Indeed. Do come down here," She requested with some authority, not sure what to make of this entity yet.

"Oh?" He asked as he dropped and glided down to her side, "Inviting me into your bed, Princess of the Night?" He teased with a smirk, showing that the left of his two elongated fangs was broken off.

Luna raised an eyebrow with a small blush forming, "Is that the manner of dream this is?" she asked curiously, mostly to herself. It wasn't like she hadn't had those in the past.

The stallion's smirk turned saucy, "If you want it to be...," He whispered huskily as he eyed her up and down.

Luna returned the gesture. He did have a certain rugged appeal to his youthful appearance, "Not exactly how I expected this dream to play out...," She mused as a small smile.

"What's the point in having dreams you expect, my dear princess?" The leathery winged pony asked, putting his front hooves on the bed, his eyes half-lidded with a seductive and predatory look in them.

"Hmm, what might I call you, good stallion?" Luna asked, their faces inches from each other as their eyes glowed in the moon's rays.

With a teasing chuckle he asked, "Ohh? You still don't recognize me... _Lulu_?"

Luna blinked at the nickname. Her eyes darted to his wings, then his red eyes and down to the one fang sticking out of his mouth..., "DISCORD!" She yelled in shock and realization, moving backwards...and falling off the bed and rolling down the hill. Many grunts were heard before a splash was heard.

Batcord rushed on top of the bed and looked over the edge with an owlish expression as he saw the wet Alicorn stand up in the water, her flowing mane weighed down by dampness as Luna spat water out of her mouth. His expression slowly contorted as snickers began to escape his lips. Before long, he was rolling on the bed in a fit of laughter.

Before the bed sprung sideways, launching it off it and into the air. Catching himself in midair, he hovered to see a now-dry and very displeased Luna glaring at him, also hovering nearby.

"...Okay, I deserved that," Batcord said with his pointed ears pinned back and a sheepish look as she flew up to him

"Ye deserve far worse, cretin! To what end doth thee invade the sanctity on mine dreams!?" Luna demanded, looking ready to smite him.

"Easy, easy! I was just checking up on the tanta-thing!" Batcord assured quickly, holding his forelegs up in surrender.

"...You were aware of the Tantabus?" Luna asked, scowling with a raised eyebrow.

"Luna, reality warping is my thing. Of course I kept an eye on something potentially stealing my shtick," Batcord pointed out dryly.

"Then why did ye pretend to be a figment of my dream?" Luna asked, eyeing him suspiciously, "Did...ye intend to seduce me?"

"...Lulu, _you_ came onto **me** ," He defended with a patronizing grin.

"I most certainly did not!" Luna countered with a glare.

"You were inviting me into your bed! When a beautiful mare does that, most unattached stallions go for it," Batcord pointed out with a head tilt, "Or is that no longer a thing?"

Luna almost growled at that, "I thought you were a dream," She pointed out between grinding teeth.

"Ohh, thank you," Batcord said with a grin.

"Grrrr! You impossible, loathsome, arrogant, deceitful-" She ranted off before getting a surprising interruption.

"I'm sorry."

Luna stopped mid yell, looking at him in surprise, "I...beg pardon?" She asked in surprise and bewilderment.

"I'm sorry," He repeated, his ears pinned back and his eye glancing between the lake below and her nervously, "Look, I wasn't about to sleep with you and not say who it was, dream or not. I'm not that kind of arse. I just...want to make sure you were okay. I didn't expect you to freak out like that, Lulu," He explained apologetically.

Luna stood in wide eyes at that. Discord? Apologizing? Over such a comparatively minor offense? "Umm, I...you are forgiven," She granted awkwardly, raising an eyebrow as he perked back up with an appreciative grin, "...Are you really Discord?"

"That's been my name as of late," he answered with a shrug, "So...is the Tantabus thing really done with or what?"

"I believe so, though, I shall have to be cautious for some time, on the chance it makes a return in some shape or form," Luna responded, eyeing him again.

"...What?" He asked with a head tilt.

"You are acting most peculiar for yourself, Discord and you continue to retain this disguise. Is there something wrong? Some other reason you came to my dreams?" She inquired carefully.

Batcord stared at her for a moment before scowling and sighing, "I'd say you're too observant, but I suppose it's fairly obvious I'm not what you're used to," He admitted, scratching the back of his head, "...You're in Ponyville right now. You deserve some sleep after everything that's happened. When you wake up, come talk to me at Fluttershy's place before you head back to Canterlot...please?" He requested, almost under his breath.

If Luna wasn't surprised before, she was now. Discord? Considerate? "Are you certain? I'm unaccustomed to seeing you so..."

Batcord gave her a flat look and a dry smile, "Nice?"

Luna didn't answer, merely watching him cautiously.

"It'll be fine, Lulu. Besides, I'll be the usual Discord you know and love then," He assured with a slightly force grin.

Before Luna could press for more, Batcord melted away…into water, rather simply enough, falling into the lake below without incident.

"...What are you up to, Discord?" Luna asked to herself. She was tempted, so tempted, to venture to his dream world to obtain answers. But such a move would be beyond foolish. Not only was Discord potentially awake now, but going into his mind uninvited was just inviting trouble upon herself, "...Very well, I'll dance to your tune for now Discord," She decided, flying over to lay on her bed once more. She smiled as she got comfortable, scowling briefly, "He best have an explanation for using that Batpony form."

 **Several Hours Later**

With a great yawn and stretch, Princess Luna found herself awake. She was only briefly surprised to find herself not on the floor where she had taken to slumber, but realized quickly that Twilight Sparkle likely put her in her own bed. Looking around, she saw that the room was now devoid of the spare beds, making her wonder just how long she had been out.

A glance at the window told her it had been long enough to miss breakfast, in all likelihood.

She rose from the bed, casting a quick spell to tuck the sheets into place as she did, before heading to the door and quickly found a dilemma: She had no idea how to navigate Twilight's castle. She had been merely following the others earlier and had been too worried to think to memorize anything. And with no one in sight, that didn't leave many options.

With a sigh, she summoned a quill and parchment.

 _"Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

 _Thank you ever so much once more for your aid and wisdom in dealing with the Tantabus-and my guilt. I also apologize for my rather sudden and rude departure; however, I fear I must explain myself to my sister soon. She is no doubt getting anxious about my disappearance by now and may soon catch wind of the last night's events. I'd prefer to explain it to her on my own terms instead having her hear of it through rumor and hearsay._

 _Best of luck to you,_

 _Your Fellow Princess and Friend, Luna_

 _PS Do inform me if you or anypony else begins to share dreams again. The massive linking of the dream-worlds has the potential to leave side effects."_

Satisfied with the letter, she placed it on the bed for Twilight to find before using her magic to teleport: To Fluttershy's cottage.

Or rather, in her rather half-awake state, INTO Fluttershy's Cottage.

And quickly found herself in an alarming and strange position of having an iron-bear gripping her in an embrace while her hooves were bound by two of what she could only describe as snake-squirrels. Not to mention the white bunny on the bear's arms, holding a butter knife to her throat or the rather predatory looking ravens perched everywhere, ready to fly.

Or Discord's talons gripping her horn and blocking her magic.

There was a long silence, herself stunned while her "captors" blinked as they registered who she was, "Wow wow, false alarm fellas!" Discord declared in a hushed voice, scooping up Angel Bunny as Harry and the snake-squirrels released the Alicorn. With a snap of his claw, the bear and squirrels were returned to normal, quietly exiting the cottage with apologetic looks. The ravens all turned into various song birds before flying out the open window.

Angel Bunny, still in Discord's lion paw and holding the knife, continued to glare at her in annoyance with his arms crossed while Discord scowled at her, "Oh, so it's okay for a Princess to invade somepony's house, but when I do it, everypony throws a hissy fit!" He accused quietly, making Angel Bunny chirp at him in protest, "It's _**my**_ point!" He countered, glaring down at the furball.

"I misfired my teleport spell," Luna whispered with a raised eyebrow, "Why are we whispering?"

"Fluttershy is still asleep after that fiasco last night," Discord answered before rolling his eyes, "And she asked me not to sound proof her room in case any critter needs her or something like that."

"I'm not sure she'd take kindly to you making her charges into a security force, Discord," Luna pointed out idly.

"What makes you think that was **my** idea? They had plans like that before I ever moved in," Discord countered with a grin, patting Angel Bunny on the head with his talon. Angel Bunny growled at the touch but otherwise didn't react, "It was rather interesting, being greeted by sneak attacks whenever I popped in here without notice."

Luna rolled her eyes at that. Of course Discord would find THAT interesting, "I thought you were expecting me," She pointed out in irritation.

"You did? I was?" Discord asked with a head tilt...a full three-sixty tilt, as Luna vaguely heard what sounded like carnival music.

"You claimed you had something you wished to talk about?" Luna asked, getting a raised eyebrow in response, "...I knew I should have pressed you more while you were in that Batpony disguise," She grumbled, feeling like she had been played for a fool.

She missed Discord's eyes widening ever so slightly, "Angel, why don't you go finish up those sandwiches for Flutters," He requested, not even looking down at the animal as he snapped and teleported him away.

Angel Bunny, on the kitchen counter, blinked before grumbling but returned to his task none the less.

Luna now had Discord's full attention. It was just a bit intimidating, having not been in such a situation since before Celestia and her had originally defeated him, "You saw _me_ as a Batpony? In **your dreams**?" Discord asked, looking down at her with a strangely thoughtful scowl.

She scowled back, trying not to show her caution, eyeing him oddly, "Yes? He certainly claimed to be you," She answered before looking troubled, "Are you saying it was an imposter?"

"...I flirted with you, didn't I?" Discord asked plainly, unamused by the notion.

"Wha-? What manner of question is that?! Doth thou recall this incident or was thine batpony self a fake?!" Luna demanded in annoyance.

"Keep your voice down!" Discord hushed, almost hissing at her, "Yes, that was me, but not _**this**_ me!"

"...Please tell me we are not speaking of time travel?" Luna asked evenly.

Discord chuckled at that, "Oh no, nothing so convolutedly cliché."

"Then what is going on?" Luna asked with a glare.

"Why don't we ask me myself?" Discord suggested with an annoyed look, tilting his head and gaze unnoticeably upward.

Luna was about to speak again when a familiar voice interrupted, "Hi, Lulu."

The moon Alicorn froze before turning around, seeing a sheepish and slightly nervous Batcord sitting directly behind her, "Wha-!? When did you get here?" Luna asked in a whisper of disbelief.

"Technically, I already was here," He answered, nodding to Discord, "Hi, me, long time no see," Batcord greeted with a wave.

"Well, I'm not exactly an easy fellow to track down, let alone you," Discord returned, looking surprisingly unamused, "So what's this about you going behind our back to Moon-Flank here?"

"Wait, wait, I'm confused," Luna interrupted quickly, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry, I have that effect on ponies sometimes. More that me than this me," Batcord answered idly.

Luna sighed in exasperation, "Discord, **real** Discord, what exactly is he?" She asked, looking to the serpentine Discord while pointing at the batpony.

Discord raised an eyebrow, now looking amused, "Real Discord, Luna? Why do you assume _I_ am the **real** Discord?" He asked in a teasing voice, a sign floating above him that read, _**'Real Discord?'**_

Luna stared blankly at him, "Because, obviously, your true form is a Draconequus."

"And who said this was my true form?" Discord asked with a raised eyebrow, the sign now changing to read, _**'True Form?'**_ Luna eyed him as he spoke, her expression somewhere between annoyance and suspicion, "As I said, Luna, this is me. A former me, to be precise, obviously given physical form," He explained, watching the gears turn in her head.

Luna's eyes dilated as she turned her head sharply to Batcord "Wait, are you saying...? Are you actually admitting that...?"

Discord chuckled at that, now looking a tiny bit amused, "Yes, Luna. Once upon a time, I was a batpony," He answered as she gaped, staring at the grinning equine.

"But...wouldn't that make him...?" Luna trailed off as Batcord stuck out his hoof and gave a disarming greeting.

"Hi, I'm the first Discord, but you can call me Batcord."

 **Author's Note:**

Well, there we go, the First chapter and the very First and mortal Discord, aka Batcord. No, that's not their original name, they're just doing that for simplicity with Luna.

And thus starts our journey down the very long and mixed life Discord has lived. You readers and the ponies will get more than a few surprises. Especially how Discord went from Mortal Batpony to Draconequus God of Chaos.

Now all that's left to wonder is what Batcord's intentions are.


	2. Theory of Masks

Many Sided Coin

I don't own MLP

Summary: Discord during Tantabus

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Beta: Dragon_Wizard91

Luna honestly had no inkling of how long she continued to stare and gape at the self-dubbed Batcord, Long enough for his grin to turn sheepish, before fading away as he scratched his head awkwardly under her gaze, "...Come on, don't leave me hanging here?" He joked weakly.

Luna blinked and shook her head, rounding on Discord...only to quickly realize she wasn't in Fluttershy's cottage anymore. In fact, she wasn't in Ponyville at all.

"You really need to fire the maids," Discord teased playfully as he sat on what was once her throne, glancing at the ruins of the Everfree Castle.

"Discord, what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought me here?" Luna asked with a scowl.

"I was half-expecting you to roll out the Royal Canterlot voice and wake Fluttershy up," He answered with a shrug, sipping from a plastic glass of...it was red, looked like a milkshake and had some kind of pink-orange froth at the top, that's all Luna knew.

"But why here?" Luna pushed with a meaningful glare.

Discord rolled his eyes, "I figured I shouldn't be the only one going down memory lane," He answered in annoyance.

Batcord sighed audibly at that, getting Luna's attention, "You'll have to excuse myself, I'm not the most tactful of ponies these days," He apologized, giving his future counterpart a look that was clearly asking him to behave.

And there it was, the Ursa Major in the room. Discord, the once great enemy of ponykind and all things harmonious, was a pony, "How do I know you're not some trick of Discord's, merely playing some mind game for his amusement?" Luna asked suspiciously.

Batcord looked conflicted, maybe even a bit hurt by that as he glanced away, "Nothing really. All I have is me...well, this me, I mean," He answered uncertainly.

And yet Batcord himself was a unique bit of proof. Luna remembered all too freshly Discord's reign thousands of years ago. And in all his chaotic schemes and games, there had always been this...pride and ego about him, this haughtiness as he stared down his nose at all caught in his web, pony or not. It was tamer now, even hidden at times, but she still saw it; the pride of a being that, by undeniable fact, was essentially a god. She'd be lying if she said there hadn't been some of that about herself or her sister, past and present.

That wasn't here. This pony had all the pride of a mortal, tempered with a good deal of humility. Mortal...That still didn't make sense to her, really, "What are you, exactly?" She asked, tilting her head curiously, "You claim to be a past version of Discord. Are you...a fragment of his mind?"

"Do you mean, is he the Luna if I'm the Nightmare?" Discord called with a smirk from his seat, "It's not nice to project like that, Moonflanks."

Luna opened her mouth, but stopped as Batcord groaned, "Could you please-!" He stopped himself before taking a breath, "...You know what, could you _**please**_ just explain this to her? I mean actually explain it?" He requested with a pitiful look on his face.

Luna raised an eyebrow, both at the outburst and the ceasing of referring to himself and Discord as a singular 'I'.

Discord sighed in annoyance, "Oh, fine," He allowed, as he rose from the throne. He looked at his empty glass, before making it float off and curl in on itself, turning into a jellyfish, "Where do I even begin?" He wondered out loud, walking down to them.

"The beginning would be a good start," Luna snapped, a bit impatiently.

"Um, I'm right here?" Batcord reminded with a small, mirthful smile.

"So I am," Discord grumbled as he walked past them briefly before turning about face…

And now they were in a classroom. Batcord was wearing some kinds of sports jacket, Discord was wearing a brown suit and white wig to make himself look like Albert Einstein and Luna...

"Helloooooo cheerleader," Batcord quipped flirtingly, eyeing the annoyed princess that was now dolled up with pigtails, a miniskirt and a tight short top.

"Why am I in this attire?" Luna questioned with gritted teeth.

"You vanted to learn, ja?" Discord countered with a false German accent as he pulled down a chart, showing the outline of an earth pony at various stages at life: newborn, infant, child, teenager, adult, prime, mild-age, and elderly, "Ve often say "I am not ze pony I use to be" and to zome extent, zis is true," Professor Disbert Cordstein started as he produced a ruler from behind his back and started to use it as a pointer, "Ze teen often zinks zey are not ze same as vhen zey vere a filly or colt. Equally true is ze pony past zeir prime vhen considering zeir years as a teen or young adult."

"Obviously," Luna agreed, wondering where this was going, "I wouldn't trust myself and Tia when we were young to plan a festival, let alone run a nation."

"Yes, but that pony you used to be isn't really gone," Batcord pointed out, looking at her with his head resting on his crossed forelegs over the desk, "After all, isn't it like hearing your old self talking to you when you consider pulling a prank or really want your childhood snack?"

"Yes, I suppose so, but what's the point? Ponies grow and mature," Luna countered with a shrug.

"Wrong," Discord denied bluntly. When Luna looked back at him, the outfits and classroom were gone, but the chart remained, "The truth is that maturity and time itself have absolutely nothing to do with personality."

"What?" Luna asked completely lost.

"It's true, there are mental defects at birth and some disorders that affect how someone thinks and feels, but in most cases? It's merely about experiences and circumstances," Discord explained, motioning to the chart, "The young adult can be one of the most determined and idealistic of ponies while the past-prime one could be cynical and disillusioned...and they can become a wizened and helpful elder. Or the other way around, wizened mild age, cynical elder," Discord elaborated with a dismissive wave.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I follow where you're going?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The point is that a sentient being's personality and outlooks will change based on their own experience and circumstances over time," Discord continued on, rolling the chart up into a roll of licorice, "In truth, if one was left in the same situation with no change, they would stay in a certain mindset until an outside stimulus changes the circumstances: these include boredom and the various affects time has on the world. And because those mindsets never just vanish, they still influence us: That is actually the summation of a conscious, to be honest, the voices of our pasts weighing on our present."

"So...there is a filly Luna in my head?" Luna questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Discord answered with a smirk, "You're getting to the right place, Lulu. Except in certain mental practices and some multi-personality situations, most beings don't have their various phases taking up their own personality because even if the surface looks different, they are ultimately made of the same stuff underneath. But when one lives long enough to have their circumstances and personality changed radically enough, building layers upon layers? The older personality will...divorce itself from the mind, taking up its own semi-consciousness as a distinct mental entity as the new personality takes shape."

"We're still the same being," Batcord cut in with a grin, "This me is just how that me used to originally be."

"I call him a Mask," Discord summarized offhoofedly, examining his claws.

"A...mask?" Luna asked slowly, trying to process all of this.

"Technically speaking, if you find yourself in similar circumstances of a pleasant phase in your life, you're likely to slip back into that mindset to some extent," Batcord elaborated, "Hence, a Mask."

"So it's like how my sister and I switch from acting like princesses to acting like sisters?" Luna shortened with a raised eyebrow.

"That...is a LOT easier way to look at it- _**why the buck did I explain it the long way?!"**_ Batcord asked, looking to his present self in annoyance.

"Because Moony is a good listener and she can show this little memory to Twilight when she inevitably asks about how this mess works," Discord answered with a smirk, "Besides, one less info dump to worry about."

"Wait, Twilight? You intend to introduce them to your...self?" Luna inquired, putting a hoof to her chin in thought. Really, if handled carefully, that didn't seem like a bad idea.

" _Nooooooo_ , **you** are going to introduce him to the Mane-crew," Discord corrected with a smirk before stroking his beard with a hum, "Mane-crew, that sounds good. Like a band name."

"Wait, what? Why am I saddled with such a task?" Luna argued with a glare.

"Besides you inviting me into your bed?" Discord asked knowingly, letting her sputter for a moment, "You and your little _Tanti_ gave him a _bus_ trip out of my mind."

"...What?" Luna asked flatly, glaring at Batcord.

The bat-stallion grinned sheepishly, "Yeah...This me is out and about because I figured out how to enter the real world after seeing the Tantabus nearly do it...and I _maaaay_ have jumped out of its portal before it closed up?" He explained nervously.

Luna stared at him for a long moment before giving Discord a suffering glare, "I am starting to see the resemblance," She noted evenly.

"Good for you," Discord commented with an eye roll, "So, you let the bat out of the bag, you get to show him around," He finished, floating off the ground and heading to the exit.

"Wait, Disco-" Luna called, sighing as he vanished, "Insufferable old coot."

"I know, right?" Batcord agreed with a head tilt, "I used to be so cool too."

"Do not think this means I will go along with this so easily," Luna warned with a scowl, turning back to him.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Batcord asked in surprise.

"Why not simply return to your mind?" Luna suggested plainly.

"But I just got out! Come on, Lulu, be nice to me," Batcord pleaded overdramatically, "Do you know how long it's been since this me has gotten any action?"

Luna raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

"...Bad time?" He asked nervously, glancing away briefly.

"Why did you even come to my dreams and incite this meeting? Discord seemed vastly unaware of you vacating his mind, so why alert him and myself to your arrival in the material world?" Luna asked curiously.

Batcord looked at her for a moment before the most peculiar thing happened.

He took a half-step back, looking down at the ground as his wings twitched and his ears drooped, "I...I'm scared."

The admission was so soft, only by the sheer silence of the ruins did it echo.

"...Truly?" Luna asked in concern, alarmed by the notion of Discord, mortal or not, being scared of anything, "Dis...Batcord? What could possibly trouble you?" She asked in concern, wondering if it was Discord himself.

"You," Batcord answered, making her blink, "Not just you. I...I want to meet everypony, a second first impression I guess, but I'm scared. Even if I pretend I'm...not Discord for a while, it'll get out eventually: trust me on that. And I don't want them to think it's just the current me playing a joke or something," He confessed, his eyes almost looking misty, "I came to you since, well..." He trailed off uneasily.

"Yes?" Luna prompted curiously.

"Because you don't trust me," Batcord explained with a sigh, "When everypony finds out I am Discord, they'll probably think it's just a trick, but I thought if I could convince you? Well, maybe they'd believe you and not just write me off."

"...You really do want to meet them, Twilight and her friends," Luna stated more than asked. Batcord didn't answer, but nodded solemnly.

The more and more she spoke with him, the more and more Luna realized something. She wasn't talking to Discord the Lord of Chaos. She was talking to a pony; just a pony that had become said Draconequus later in his long life. How one became the other was hard to imagine, but that didn't change a simple fact. Regardless of whom he was, this stallion was close to begging for her help.

"...Very well, I shall help yo-UMPH!" Luna started, only to immediately being hugged by a very relieved Batcord.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cheered with a smile.

"You, um, are most welcome," Luna returned, a bit unsure how to feel about being embraced by the rugged stallion that would become Discord.

"...Huh, so your mane does smell like stardust," Batcord quipped teasingly, "Does the tail match?"

Luna blushed despite her scowl, "I'm sure you'll smell it when I buck you."

"...Didn't really think that through, did you?" Batcord inquired slyly as he pulled back.

Luna paused before stiffening, her blush growing brighter as she did, "Curse this modern language and its many euphemisms in relation to copulation," She grumbled before readdressing him sternly, "But before we even consider a meeting with Princess Twilight, we must return to the palace and...explain some things to my sister, you being only one of those issues," She explained, obviously dreading a few things to come.

"...Going to meet Celestia, eh?" He summarized with some worry.

"You have objections?" Luna inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No more than you do," Batcord retorted with a small smile, "Shall we take the long way home, Milady?" He suggested playfully, flapping his wings meaningfully.

Luna hesitated before smiling, "A good morning fly would be a pleasant note to end a night," She agreed as they made their way out of the castle.

"Good thing we immortals can go a few days without sleep, eh?" Batcord joked with a chuckle.

"I suppose," Luna acknowledged, "...Do I want to know what Discord's mind is like?"

Batcord flinched at that one, "...No, you really don't," He answered warningly.

Luna raised an eyebrow at that statement but dropped the topic for now, "I hope you have an alias to give the guards, because Batcord simply will not due."

Batcord snorted in amusement, "Trust me, Lulu? That's the least of our issues."

 **End of Chapter:**

There's chapter two, with Batcord continuing his role as half-timid, half-horndog. Than again, he probably has plenty to be nervous about.

And, yes, Discord essentially has a stable, natural version of a multiple personality disorder cause by a VERY long life span with varying experiences.

Of course, Luna hasn't put it together that Discord has other "masks" just yet, and now Batcord is off to meet Celestia...Oh, the ways that could go down.

 **Review Responses**

 **The Keeper of Worlds-** Wait until there are three or four Cords in one scene. XP

 **duskrider** \- Its a very long trail between Batcord and Discord. I don't have anything planned like Ixis Naugus, admittedly, and yes, Discord has had some dark lives, some more tragic or twisted than others.

 **ShiningShadow1965** \- Trust me, Batcord would probably love to do that too.

 **nightmaster000** \- Hmm, nah. Discord is like the Joker- giving him a finite backstory often detracts from his character.


End file.
